Breaking Story: Revenge Is Best Served Cold
by Condiotti
Summary: This is the Follow Up story to KND Nightly News: Breaking Story! You all asked what is going to happen to Sector L, and the revenge is going to be cold!


**A/N: This is the sequel to my story _KND Nightly News: Breaking Story_! I asked and you all said you wanted it! Now many of you will know what happens to Sector L, and no Rachel will not be fed to any werewolves, LOL. No operatives will be seriously hurt in the writing of the fiction...maybe...mostly. **

Rachel McKenzie, Numbah 362, and Supreme Leader of the KND sat at her desk in the the Moon Base. The girl had a mound of paper work before here and had come in a bit early to get a leg up on it. Suddenly the door opened to reveal the red headed Decommissioning Officer, fanny Fulbright. She had yet another stack of papers in her hand. Upon seeing the blond Numbah 86's greeting was suspiciously cheerful.

"Oh good mornin' Sir!" fanny laid the forms on the desk. "Ye sure are here early."

Rachel leaned back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. "You are amazingly happy this morning."

"And why wouldn't Ah be Rachel?" Asked Numbah 86.

"Well, honestly I expected fire and brimstone. You and Numbah 60 did see Sector L's _Holiday Special_ last night?" Numbah 362 sipped some hot chocolate she had brought in with her.

Fanny sat down. "Aye, Patton and Ah watched it." The red head's eyes sparkled as she thought about her get-away-date with the Arctic Commander. " And both of us were shocked, yes, but do you think that we really would be that petty to hold that against them?"

Rachel snorted. "It's not you two as officers that I am really worried about, you tempers on the other hand..."

Fanny chuckled lightly. "Oh, Rachel, Ah thought ya knew us better."

"That's the problem, I know you two." Rachel took another sip of her chocolate and pulled Numbah 86's paper work in front of her. Looking sharply at the red head, Rachel asked in a serious tone. "So I can expect no trouble from your Decommissioning Squad?"

"Don't ye be worrying about that, sir. Ah won't be suffering Sector L to a quick end like that, not really worth my time." Fanny chuckled darkly. "If ya wouldn't mind signin' those forms for meh sir Ah'll be on meh way."

Numbah 362 looked down to the forms. "What are these any way?"

"Just some updates from the Arctic Base. Numbah 60 had some..." Fanny turned her head to hide her smile. "...Things to take care of and since Ah was coming up here anyways Ah volunteered to bring them by."

Rachel bit back a laugh. "And Fanny were you responsible for any of these things he had to take care of?" She asked slyly, grabbing her pen and taking morbid pleasure in her friend's deep blush.

"The forms, Rachel." Fanny said quickly.

Rachel just shook her head. Quickly she scanned through the forms and signed as she read. But the last one had her hesitating. "Sector L is up for re-certification training?"

Fanny looked her dead straight in the eyes. "Honest coincidence, Sir. Been on the schedule for months."

And Rachel believed that..._not! _But still she signed the form and handed it to Numbah 86. Sighing the Supreme Leader pulled her chair in closer to her desk. The Decommissioning Officer was at the door when she called her back. "Fanny?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Just don't kill them. I already have enough paper work." Rachel said and watcher an evil smirk spread across Fanny's face.

"Of course, ma'am." And with that she was out the door.

Rachel flatly laughed and flipped on a security camera screen. On it she watched Fanny and Patton meet in the hallway a little ways down from her office.

"Did she buy it?" Asked Patton.

Fanny gave him a quick peck and handed him his forms. "Officially yes."

Patton stuffed them in his jacket and leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. "And what about unofficially?"

The red head laughed. "Unofficially Ah think she knows us to well. She just requested that we don't kill them."

Patton laughed too. Putting his arm around the waist of his girlfriend he started to lead her down the hallway. "Of course we won't kill them. I agree, it really is to much paper work. Besides where is the fun in that?"

Numbah 86's laughter echoed through the office as Rachel switched the camera off. She chuckled to herself as she turned back to her work. "I told Suzanne that if she played with fire she was going to get burned."


End file.
